One to Many
by PhoenixStone1
Summary: part 8 of Phoenix Storm stories. After a night out with the team Hotch has a little to much to drink an for once lets his brain shut off an lets his true feelings for Agent Storm to take control.
1. Chapter 1

On two Many.

"I think Hotch is drunk." Prentiss giggle.

"So are you." Ried said shaking his head.

"I think everyone but Rossi me an you are drunk." Phoenix pointed out.

"So whos driving who?" Rossi asked.

"I'll Take Morgan the girl tend to hit on me when there drunk." Ried commented.

"Storm you want to take the girls?" Rossi asked.

"I want to ride with Rossi. " Prentiss pouted.

"I go with with chocolate thunder." Garcia anouched.

"Right so i'll get Will to come get JJ. Morgan an Garica go with Ried, Prentiss rides with Rossi an i'll take are boss home." Phoenix said standing up.

"Alright boys an girls time to go." Rossi said helping Prentiss stand up.

"I'll wait with JJ you guys go on." Phoenix told them holding on to the swaying blonde.

In moments Will showed up trying not to laught at his wife. "You going to be okay?" He asked her as she tryed to keep Hotch standing.

"Yeap i'll be fine take care." She said heading to her car.

When she got there she opened the back door an laid Hotch in the back seat. "I love this car so try not to leave anything in it." She said getting in an driving out.

"Your beatiful you know that?" Hotch said sitting up.

"buckle up Hotch." She told him.

"You have those prettest eyes i've ever seen an youR lips look so soft can i have kiss?" He asked leaning foward.

Phoenix looked at him in shocked. "Your drunk sir an i think you ment i have the most not those."

"So can't i still have a kiss?"

"No. Sit back."

"Why is it becasue i'm old?"

"Hotch your not old your older then me but your not old."

"Then why won't you kiss me you kissed Ried, you even kissed Rossi i bet Morgan has gotten a kiss." Hotch pouted sitting back.

"Reid thought he was in love me-"

"An Rossi?"

"He was there when i needed someone." she said looking away.

"You still hate me don't you for letting them hurt you?" Hotch said close to tears.

"I told you Hotch i was mad when i blamed you i blamed everyone you know it wasn't your fault."

"Then why won't you kiss me?"

"I'm driving." She said hoping in his drunking state that would make sence.

"Alright. so have you kissed Morgan?"

"No i haven't." She sighted. "Are you always this chattie when drunk?" She asked making a turn.

"I don't remember. He wants to kiss you i see him watching you, i don't like when he watches you, they all watch you do you know that all the cops we see the unsubs they stare at you an i don't like it."

"They stare at JJ an Prentiss too." She pointed out.

"They stare at you more, your built more." Hotch said holding his hands in front of his chest letting her know what he ment.

Phoenix eyes widen at this an she blussed.

"You do have a nice rack." He smiled. "I like your ass my self it's made to be squeezed."

"Oh dear lord." Phoenix whispered turning down a street as Hotch went on about what he liked about her. "Where here." She said getting out of the car.

"Where?" Hotch asked as she helped him out.

"You're home come on lets get you inside where are your keys?" She asked walking to the door with him.

"My Pocket." He smiled.

"Hotch will you get me your keys?"

"Okay." He said reaching into his pocket an getting them.

"Thank you." she said opening the door. "Wheres your room?" She asked knowing he wouldn't make it there alone.

"Last door." He pointed an almost fell.

"Easy." She said leading him there.

Once there she set him on his bed an went to leave when he grabed her hand. "What about my kiss you're not driving now?" He asked pulling her onto the bed an on top of him. "You're so soft." He murmmered.

"Hotch let me go." she told him trying to push off him.

"My kiss." He said runing his hand up her neck an tangeling it in her hair before bringing her lips to his.

"Hotc-" Was all she got before his tongue was in her mouth.

Once again Phoenix tryed to push off but this time Hotch rolled them over his weaight pining her down as he moved his lips to her neck.

"Hotchner stop. Aaron you have to stop now."

"Why you feel so good, why can't i have you?" he asked nipping her neck an smirked when she bucked under him.

"You have a girlfriend remember." She said trying to control her breathing but his hands were wonding all over her body.

"But she's not you." He said kissing her again as his hand moved her leg up so he was resting in between them griding his hard cock into her.

Phoenix gasped into the kiss her will to fight was slipping Aaron Hotch was a force she could not stand up to.

"Rossi wants you too, did you know that? Thats why he teams with you." Hotch told her running his hands up an down her leg.

"I am aware an you really need to stop. Hotchner!" Phoenix started to struggle again when his hands started to tug at her underwear.

Hotch shook his head no an kissed her again. Phoenix for the most part was caught between shock an trying to do what was right.

"Hotch-" She gasped pulling her lips away when he entered.

"Aaron i want to hear you call me Aaron again." He moan resting his head on her brest. "So warm an tight."

"Aaron ohoh we can't do this oh god don't do that!" She gasped as he started to move.

"It feels good dosen't." He smirked before kissing her again.

Phoenix Storm had never given into a battle before even when the odds were agisnt her but tonight she would give up to Aaron Hotchner even knowing the next day there would be hell.


	2. Chapter 2 The Mornign After

On two Many.

The morning after

Slowly Phoenix slid out of the bed an grabbed her buzzing phone an slipped into Hotches bath room it was now midnight he had fallen asleep. "Dave, yeah he's sleeping it was fine how did things go with Prentiss,what she coped a feel she going to apologize to you all day an my Spence, oh no they offered a four way my poor baby. Yeah I'm heading off to bed myself see you tomorrow." With that she hung up an went an got dress leaving a glass of water an aspirins for Hotch next to his bed she left.

"Shit Rossi." She grown knowing Hotch would feel bad an go to him to talk an if that happen someone was going to get kill after all she was Kind of of dating Rossi off an on she needed to get to work before Hotch an talk to Rossi. "I'm never doing this again." She sighted driving home.

Seven a clock found Phoenix Storm sitting in her office with the door open waiting for Rossi. Around seven thirty Hotchner showed up an looked shocked to see her.

"Morning sir." She waved an he nodded going into his office.

Eight rolled around an in walked Rossi, Phoenix got up from her desk an went to the door.

"Rossi can i have a word with you?" She asked not seeing Hotch step out of his office.

"Am i in trouble?" Rossi asked with a smile walking to her office.

"Not yet anyway." She said going in an closing her door. "I was still at Hotches when you called." She said facing him.

"I thought you said everything was fine?" He asked her.

"Sit." She told him.

"Storm did something happen?" He asked walking to her.

"Dave please sit."

"Fine talk." He said sitting down.

"Do not an i repeat do not interrupt me an do not go blowing a lid.." She told him.

"Storm."

"Promise me Rossi."

"I promise not to interrupt but i can't promise not to blow my lid." He told her.

"Hotch had sex with me-"

"What!" Rossi was out of his chair an Phoenix blocked his way to the door.

"You promised not to interrupt me."

"He slept with you did you want him, did he get ruff with you, Damn it he has a girlfriend!"

"Dave please sit down." She pleaded.

Seeing the fear in her eyes he did.

"No at first i didn't an i did try to fight him. Dave calm down please." She pleading seeing his body tighten. "I tired to talk him out of it but. But Hotch is an always was a force i couldn't fight for long an in moments he had me screaming his name an it was not in fear." she said lowering her eyes.

"I should had taken him home." Rossi hissed. "Are you alright?"

"I will be if you promise not to kill him, Dave he doesn't know we are seeing each other remember you wanted it that way we both did. You know when he remembers he is going to feel like shit an come to you that's why i did first promise me you will not go after him."

"I Promise, but you're okay?" he asked cupping her cheek.

"Fine." She smiled turning her head when she heard talking.

"The gangs all here." he smiled getting up.

"Ah Rossi about what happen." Prentiss blushed.

"Ah yes i was telling Storm all about it." He smirked as she blushed more.

"Emily you harlot you." Storm smirked.

"Oh lord I'm never drinking again." She said closing her eyes as they laughed.

"Don't feel bad Em no women can resist the great Dave Rossi for you Derek Morgan are you trying to scare my Spencer for life." Storm asked following Rossi down the stairs.

"You didn't tell her man." Morgan pleaded.

"An he isn't the only one." Jen said walking in. "You an Garcia can just get that thought out of your head if he was going to invite anyone to his bed with me it would be Storm." Jen smiled as Ried just went from pale to beet red.

"That's right he's are stud." Storm said kissing his cheek.

"I hate you all." Ried mumbled.

"Liar." Storm told him messing with his hair.

Hotch watched everything as Rossi walked to him.

"So how are we felling this fine morning?" Rossi asked him.

"My head is killing me how is it you drank just as much but you seem fine?" Hotch asked watching his team.

"Practice."

"Is everything all right?" Hotch asked looking to him.

"What do you remember about last night?" Rossi asked him.

"I think we should go into my office." Hotch said heading that way.

Rossi sat an listen to his story keeping his cool for Phoenix. "Hotch you didn't rape her."

"She told me stop-"

"Hotch if you had raped her we wouldn't be talking you would be bleeding."

"What should i do?"

"Let it go she will." Rossi told him.

"Dave-"

"Hotch that is how she deal with thing she pushes them to the back of her mind unless she has to deal with them, She doesn't have to deal with this right you still love your girlfriend right?"

"How did-"

"I know you Hotch theres someone we all know an we're all happy for you." Rossi smiled.

"I do love her but how-"

"Do you plan on seducing Storm?"

"What no of-"

"Then just forget it Hotch she will, when we go out there she'll be the same as she was before last night." Rossi said heading for the door.

"You know her well." Hotch pointed out.

"She was staying with me while she went trough hell it was hard not to get to know her." He said turning to him. "She hated the fact that you thought you were at fault she cried about that the most."

"It was-"

"They would have came after her no matter what it was all a matter of time."

"All right you two we have a case it would be so nice if you would grace us with your presents." Storm yelled walking past Hotches office as they headed to the Bullpen.

"See." Rossi told him heading out. "Since you asked so nicely i think we could put in an appearance." Rossi said sitting down.

"Oh thank you Rossi i thought Em was going to go into withdraw." Morgan laughed.

"Did i miss something?" Hotch asked walking in.

"Oh Em just groped up Rossi when he drove her home." Storm smiled.

"JJ what is the case?" Prentiss asked.

JJ let the smiled slip from her face as she told them off the case.


	3. Chapter 3Something's going to change

On two Many. a few weeks later

Something's going to change

Hotch sat in his office he had noticed Rossi spent allot of time around Storm, in fact he did his best to be teamed with her. He sat near her when ever he could. He knew he had no right to be upset about the idea of her with someone else but still it didn't sit well with him.

"Hey Ried has Storm done something?" Morgan asked sitting on Rieds desk corner.

"Not that i know of but Hotch has been keeping an eye on her you think he's still feeling guilty?" Ried asked.

"Knowing Hotch he is." Morgan sighted. "Theres nothing we can do but i have a feeling Storm is not going to put up with his hover for too much longer."

Phoenix sat in her office feeling drained as she tired to focus on the report she was writing up on there last case.

"We have a case." JJ told them heading to Hotches office.

"I'll get Storm." Rossi said already heading up.

"I thinks he's adopted her." Prentiss smirked.

"I'm sure he still has room for you." Ried smiled.

"Keep it up Ried an I'll get Garcia on you." Prentiss warned him walking off.

"Case darling." Rossi said opening her door."Hey are you alright?" he asked walking to her.

"Tired i guess." She said getting up.

"Sleep trouble?" He asked her taking her hand.

"No I've sleep fine i just feel drained lately." she told him giving him a small smile.

"You're pushing yourself to much." Rossi said cupping her face.

"The job is what i know." she said kissing his palm.

"We'll work on that." He smiled letting her go an opening her door for her.

"Storm you alright?" Morgan asked her as she sat down.

"Working to much." She smiled.

"Hotch the second." JJ smirked walking in with Hotch behind her.

"I'll take that as a compliment thank you very much." Storm smiled as Hotch grinned taking his seat.

"Austin Texas police have asked for are help on four missing people case." JJ said bring up the missing women photos.

"Do you think these women are dead?" Morgan asked.

"They don't know but these women seem to just disappear theres no clue the only thing that connects these women are the fact that there all single an live alone." JJ said.

"How long between each abduction?" Storm asked.

"Weeks two weeks between each they believe another women will go missing in a mater of days."

"Tell them we're on are way, Wheels up in five." Hotch said gathering his file an heading to his office.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Ried asked walking by her.

"Yea I'm sure." She smiled at him heading to get her go bag.

"Rossi what's up with Storm?" Hotch asked coming out of his office.

"She's working more then she is sleeping i think." Rossi said watching her walk out of her office.

On the plane Phoenix finds herself sitting next to Rossi an across from Hotch her head lying back as she listen to them talk around her.

"Prentiss Morgan i want you to got to the first two missing women house, Rossi an Ried will take the other two. Storm you'll be with me talking to the family."

Rossi looked to Phoenix who didn't hear anything going on around her she had fallen asleep. "Hotch she doesn't deal with families well you know that she works the crime scene."

"She works where i put her an now she will interview the family with me." Hotch told him looking down at his papers.

"Did we miss something?" Morgan asked Prentiss.

"I have no clue." She said watching Rossi glare at Hotch.

The rest of the flight went in silence an Phoenixs head ended up on Rossi' shoulder.

"She must be worn out if she's sleeping." Ried commented.

"Maybe she's coming down with something." JJ offered.

"She could be she runs her self down it's bond to happen." Morgan added.

"Storm." Rossi said brushing her hair back.

"Dave?" She whispered starting to wake.

"We've landed." He smiled as she sat up.

"Where are we going?" She asked fixing her hair.

"You're going with Hotch to talk to the family." Rossi told her getting up.

"What i don't do families?" She questioned looking to Hotch.

"I want you to accompany me." He said heading off the plane.

"What the hell did i do now!" She asked looking around the plane.

"No clue sunshine." Morgan sighted giving her shoulder a squeeze as he left.

Phoenix followed them off an went to go to a car with Rossi but spotted Hotch standing out side another car holding the door open an watching her.

"I think he wants you riding with him." Prentiss told her.

"I'm really getting tired of this." She mumbled going over to the car. "What did i do now?" She asked getting in.

"Nothing." Hotch told her.

"Hotch what did i do?" She asked again.

"If you an Rossi are seeing each other so be it but it will not cross over into your you both have problems not working with each other then i think you both need to rethink things." Hotch told her.

"That is what this is about! Who is the one having problems Hotchner ? You teamed me with you to what prove a point to Rossi if you wanted to separate us fine but to take me to talk to families where you know i will only make things worst is both wrong an stupid. You have a girlfriend Hotchner an it is not me!" She hissed getting out of the car as soon as it stopped.

"Is everything alright?" Ried asked watching her storm into the station.

"Fine." Hotchner said following her in.

"Agent Hotchner you've got here just in time we have another missing women." Officer Mark told him.

"Can one of your Agents take me to the scene?" Storm asked putting her things down.

"I can drive you out Agent." Officer Paul smiled.

"Ried lets go." She said heading out.

"Um Hotch?" Ried asked.

"Go on." Hotchner told them.

"JJ you're with me." Hotch said following another officer out.

"What was that about i thought-"

"Just because he's the boss dose not mean he make stupid decision would you have me talk to a scared family?" She asked him getting behind the wheel.

"Um no."

"That's right you wouldn't no one who knew me would." She pointed out huffing.

"Are last missing girl went missing from a meat packing place." Ried said reading the text.

"She was alone?" Phoenix asked driving on.

"Yes she was closing up when the boss came in this morning he noticed something was wrong."

"An that was?"

"Blood on the floor leading out the back." Ried said as they came to a stop.

They walked up to the back door with officer Paul who opened the door. Storm didn't even make it inside as the smell hit her she turned an vomited.

"Phoenix are you alright?" Ried asked her going to her.

"Take photos i can't go in there." She gasped before vomiting again.

"Is she ill?" Paul asked.

"Yea i think so." Ried said heading in with the officer an doing as she asked he took pictures before heading back to find Storm sitting in the car on the passenger side. "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked her.

"No I'm not i think you should drive, try not to kill us alright." She smiled.

"Right." He smiled back.

They arrived at the station just in time as Storm opened the door she leaned down an once again got sick.

"Storm are you okay?" Morgan an Prentiss said rushing to her when she stumbled out of the car.

Resting back on the car she shook her head no. "I got sick at a crime scene an i didn't even go inside." She said angry at the fact.

"Hey even Wonder Women got a cold once." Morgan smiled at her.

Storm just sighted as Rossi an Hotch spotted them. "Storm what did you find?"

"Nothing i didn't go in." She told him not looking at him.

"An why is that you're best at crime scene yet you didn't go in?"

"Hotch give her break she got sick man." Morgan told him.

"Are you alright?" Rossi asked going to her.

"Something's wrong I've gotten sick twice now." She pouted.

"You are human an we do get sick now an then." Rossi laughed.

"I don't, I've never even had a cold." She said knowing something was wrong with her.

"We should get you to a doctor." Hotch said taking her hand an pulling her away from Rossi.

"She doesn't do doctors." Rossi pointed out flipping his phone open. "Ried take her to the hotel I'll get her doctor down here to look at her."

"Should i stay with her?" Ried asked getting her back in the car.

"No I'll be fine alone you need to help them find that girl." She told him closing her eyes.

"Poor girl looks drained." Prentiss commented.

Phoenix lay down on her hotel bed an feel asleep.

"Hotch." Rossi said walking into a room at the station.

"Rossi did you find something?" Hotch asked him.

"What the hell is your problem!" Rossi hissed.

"Kindly remember i am your boss." Hotch warned him.

"Are you in love with her?"

"Rossi who is she?"

"Don't Hotch all of a sudden you want her near you you pulled her from me-"

"I don't care if you're dating but keep it out of the field."

"I was seeing if she was okay Hotch something i would do for any of them." Rossi told him. "You love her don't you?"

"I do not we barely stand each other." Hotch said when Ried came to the door.

"Um the doctors here."

"You want to take him to her?" Rossi asked. "Or should the boss stay here to work the case?"

"JJ take the doctor to Storm please."

"Right sir." JJ said grabbing her coat.

"So Phoenix what's wrong?"

"I feel drained, the smallest of smells makes me sick an I'm tired allot an my body hurts."

"Aright I'm going to take some blood an run some test take it easy alright an I'll get back to you in a few days."

"By take it easy you mean-"

"Let your team chase the bad guys you just lead them to them alright?"

"Right." She nodded.

"Hotch we got a body." Morgan said heading out.

The team arrived at the site an Paul meant them. "She's already heading down there."

"She?" Hotch asked.

"Agent Storm she told me to wait for you."

"How the hell did she get here?" Rossi asked.

"She actually told us to start looking for bodies she was with me when we found it." He said following them.

Phoenix made her way down the hill an stopped at the bottom feeling dizzy.

"Storm what the hell are you doing?" Hotch called to her.

"I'm cleared." She yelled back turning to them. "Watch it theres a hole there Spence."

"Thanks." Ried said climbing down.

"She's over here." Phoenix said walking on.

The team followed an this time she was not the only one to lose her lunch when they found the body the women stomach had been torn apart. Phoenix turned her back an closed her eyes.

"Storm are you alright?" Prentiss asked not looking at the body.

Storm stopped moving an just stared ahead her mind going over everything she knew about the case.

"Storm?"

Ried walked over an looked at her. "Hotch she has something."

The team walked over to her followed by the officers. "Um is she alright?"

"She's running down everything she knows just wait." Morgan said as she turned to them.

"There pregnant there baby was torn from them."

"How the-"

"What else?"

"They were all single did there family speak of a boyfriend?" She asked.

"No." Hotch told her.

"Then we need to figure out how they got pregnant we need that body to get to a doctor asp. I need to go to her house." She said walking away.

"Prentiss Ried you stay with the body. Morgan get Garcia on tracing clinics. Rossi you're with us." Hotch said following Storm.

Phoenix sat in the back of the car her head resting back.

"Did you find out anything?" Hotch asked her.

"He took some blood to run some test." She told him.

"What are we thinking ?" Rossi asked her.

"One its a cult sacrifice the unborn child."

"An two?" Rossi asked.

"Are unsub believes these women are unworthy of being mothers." She said rubbing her stomach.

"Are you going to be sick?" Rossi asked her looking back at her.

"It feels like it but i don't think so maybe i ate something bad." She said trying to think on what that could be.

When they got to the house both men stud to her side. "So is someone going to give orders?" She asked looking to them.

"Hotch?" Rossi asked.

"I'll take up stairs,Storm takes the first floor an you take the basement." He said walking into the house.

They went there separate ways. Phoenix walked into the front room an sat down looking around the room she was getting a feel for the women who lived looked around the basement an found some boxes an started looking threw them.

Hotch walked into the victims bed room an started looking threw draws when he heard footsteps an turned to the door. "Try under the pillow." Phoenix said looking around the room. Doing as she said he went to the bed an pulled a book out from under the pillow. Opening he looked threw it.

"Rossi we found something." He said over the mic watching as Storm walked out of the room. "Storm?" Hotch said following her.

"Don't." She mumbled going into the kitchen.

"Phoenix's what's-" Rossi stopped pulling her hair back when she bent over the sink. "You alright?"

"I'll live." She said running the water. "What did she write?"

"She visited a sperm bank five month ago." Hotch said watching her.

"What are the odds that are other victims went there as well? "She asked.

"We need to go there." Rossi said.

"No." She said turning to them.

"Storm."

"How would are unsub know they were all pregnant?" She asked heading out.

"He works there." Rossi said as they followed.

"I'll go in as if i want to have a baby." She said getting in the car.

"Storm, Prentiss or JJ can do this." Hotch said.

"I can do this Hotch theres no problem."

"Besides the fact that you're ill, Prentiss will go there i want you at the station or the hotel those are your choices." Hotch said starting the car an driven off.

"So I'm going to this place an telling them i want a baby." Prentiss stated.

"Yes. Storm." Hotch looked to her.

"Make sure you write the truth minus the FBI part an you'll flag the unsub. Might want to go with a different name in case he wants to do a background check. Try Rebecca Night." Storm said rubbing her neck.

"Rebecca Night whose that?" Morgan asked.

"A cover i used if he looks her up he'll find a few record that's all." She shrugged before her phone rang. "? Like hell i am!"

"Storm?" Hotch asked.

Sighing she hit speaker. "You're on Speaker."

"Good Maybe they will speak since to you."

"Doctor what's wrong?" Hotch asked.

"One of her wounds have gotten infected an is poisoning her blood, We need to get her on antibiotic as soon as possible."

"Or?" Ried asked.

"Or the infection could kill her."

"Well then there's no question Sunshine you're going home." Morgan told her.

"We have-"

"We will solve it with out you Storm besides you have a phone an a laptop." Hotch told her.

"Sir-"

"You're heading back that's an order." Hotch said turning when the door opened,

"I took the liberties to phone Steven i thought i could use the help."

"A plane is waiting I've gotten all your stuff." Steven said holding the door open.

"You'll keep me posted?"

"Of course now go." Rossi smiled pushing her out the door.


	4. Chapter 4 Three weeks later

On two Many -Three weeks later

"So how are you doing Sunshine?" Garcia asked smiling on the screen.

"I'm getting sicker now then before the meds." She grown before sipping her tea.

"That's because you're cleaning out your system." Garcia said when there was a ding. "We have company. You're on live with the hottest things on the net."

"We got him an everyone's fine." Hotch told them.

"Which was it?" Phoenix asked in between coughs.

"Are you alright Storm?"

"Doing better if you listen to what doc says so what was it?"

"He didn't believe they were worthy mothers. Seemed his girl left him an had abortion."

"That was his trigger." She commented.

"Yes." Hotch said looking over the computer. "What alright wait a moment." He said looking back to him. "The team wishes to speak to you." He said getting up.

"Phoenix is everything alright are you going to be okay?" Reid asked her.

"I'm bored out of my mind but I'm fine another week an i should be off the meds an back with you guys."

"Great, uh o right heres Morgan." He said getting up an she an Garcia laughed.

"Hey Sunshine you want me to come keep you company?"

"Derek Morgan you leave her be before i beat you!" Garcia warned him.

"Right sorry momma." Morgan winked getting up.

"Hey Em have fun?" Phoenix asked when she sat down.

"You have to come back there driving me crazy it four on two here."

"I'll back in no time." She laughed as Rossi sat down.

"Do you need anything we should be landing in a few i could pick up something an drop it off?"

"Ice cream would be great." She smiled.

"Chocolate cookie dough?"

"I think I'm in love." She grinned.

"Well i am Dave Rossi lady killer." He smiled.

"Yeah yeah lady killer move it." JJ said pushing him. "Alright you're off for a week i have all your case files taken care of an we have the week off so you should be expecting most of us to be dropping by." JJ told her.

"Alright." She smiled as JJ got up.

"Get some rest Storm." Hotch said before closing the link.

"The big softy. "Garcia smirked.

"You heard the boss i need to rest. Sunshine out."

"Net Goddess signing off." Garcia smiled before she was gone.


	5. Chapter 5 the weekend

Weekend.

"Leave it to you to turn this into a party." Phoenix said watching Rossi start the grill.

"Well if were all going to be here why not party?" He asked.

"Good question. "She said putting her shades on. "Rossi don't burn the place down."

"I have done this before." He informed her as the door rang. "Stay." He said walking past her.

"I'm not a dog." She told him not moving.

"Be a good girl anyway." He shot back opening the door. "Hey Ried go on threw to the back she's on the deck."

"Hey feeling better?" Ried asked sitting next to her.

"I can move around with out getting dizzy so yeah." She smiled. "Rossi's have a cook out on my grill."

"Cool what's that?" He asked pointing to the book in her hand.

"One of Rossi' books i found one lying around." She said hearing more voices.

"Sunshine!"

"Out here Pen." She yelled to her. "Hello." She smiled to the guy standing next to Garcia.

"Sunshine this is my boyfriend Kevin, Kevin Phoenix Storm."

"I've heard allot about you." He smiled shaking her hand.

"As have i about you, i hope you guys are hungry."

"Sure." Kevin said going to the grill.

"Is there beer?" Morgan asked.

"I have a cabinet in the den help yourself i don't know what Rossi brought." Phoenix told them.

"Rossi said there's beer in the frig. Hey Nixs." Will said holding Henry. "This is Henry."

"Hello make yourself at home." She smiled as JJ walked out side to them.

"It looks nice Nixs." She said sitting down.

"Thanks."

"Alright why wasn't i told there was a pool?" Prentiss asked walking out her eyes on the huge pool.

"Feel free to use it i have shorts inside." She smiled.

"Pool party cool." Kevin smiled.

"MISS NIXS!"

"Jack don't yell." Hotch said following his son.

"Miss Nixs Daddy says you're sick." Jack said climbing into her lap.

"Jack don't climb all over her." A women said standing next to Hotch.

"He's fine. I'm doing better little Hotchner i just had to take my meds." She smiled.

"I'm Garcia an you would be?" She asked holding her hand out to Hotches friend.

"Rebecca I'm Agent Aaron Hotchners girlfriend I've heard allot about all of you well minus you, Nixs is it?" she said looking to Phoenix.

"No you can't call her that her friends an family call her Nixs, Right miss Nixs?"

"That's right, my Name is Phoenix Storm Special Agent Storm. Welcome to my home."

"You look alittle young to be a special agent." Rebecca commented.

"She's smarter then most women her age, or twice her age really." Ried said an JJ an Prentiss snickered when Rebecca turned to him. "I.. wait no i didn't-"

"Spence it's fine you only stated the facts, i am young Rebecca an i am smarter then allot of people that an the fact that i have special skills has earned me the title special agent."

"I'm sure you have a very special talent." Rebecca said turning to Hotch. "It's hot Aaron could you get me a drink?"

"Bars back here!" Morgan shouted. "It's loaded too."

"The boys in a toy store." Rossi smirked until he looked around. "Did i miss something?" he asked as Hotch an his girl walked into get drinks.

"Hotches girlfriend if I'm not mistaking just call Phoenix a slut." Prentiss said shocked.

"She-"

"Dave it's fine-"

"It's fine she come-"

"How many girlfriends of Hotches have you meant? None right, how would you feel seeing me working with your boyfriend. I'm use to the jealous girlfriend act I'll live." She smiled as Jack ran from her lap to look over her deck.

"You've got swings!"

"Yea help yourself." She told him.

"Come on Jack I'll swing with you." Ried said running off with him.

"If i hear her say something-"

"Dave you will behave." She warned him.

"You've done a nice job Storm." Hotch said walking back out. "Is Dave alright?" He asked seeing the man storm over to the grill.

"He'll live."

"Where's Jack?"

"Him an Ried are playing on the swing set."

Hotch looked off the deck an saw his son with the younger man an sat down.

"So what happened to you?" Rebecca asked sitting next to Hotch.

"Wound got infected." She replied.

"Gun shot?"

"Rebecca it's not important." Hotch told her.

"It was just a question." She said sitting back. "Is your Boyfriend here?" She asked her.

Phoenix watched as Rossi turned an glared at the women.

"No i don't have one." She said as Morgan came out.

"You want something Sunshine?"

"Nope I'm still on meds thanks." She said holding up her tea.

"Anyone want there's a special way?" Rossi asked them an most of them went over to Rossi.

Phoenix turned to face Rebecca. "You want to say something?"

"Aaron is mine i know all about girls like you so just keep your paws off of him."

"One, i am a , i blearily get along with your boyfriend. An Three..." Phoenix said leaning in. "If i had wanted him he would have been mine the first day i started to work for him." She said sitting back as Jack ran to them.

"Are you going to eat Miss Nixs?" He asked taking a bite out of his hot dog.

"She is." Dave said handing her a plate.

"Thank you Dave." She smiled.

"Jack why don't you sit next to me?" Rebecca smiled.

"I want to sit with Miss Nixs." Jack said sitting next to her. "She's my sister."

"Jack she's not your sister." Rebecca said as Hotch sat down.

"Yes we are aren't we daddy" Jack asked looking to his father.

"What Jack?"

"Jack thinks Phoenix is his sister." Rebecca stated.

"She is i told her we could share daddy so that makes her my Sister right daddy?"

"Well,"

"Jack that doesn't make me your Sister but if you want to call me sis i don't mind." Phoenix told him.

"May i ask why Jack you're sharing your dad with her?"

"Her daddy's with my mom." Jack said looking at Phoenix.

"That he is watching over us right?"

"Right." Jack nodded.


	6. Chapter 6 Storm gets a worning

"You don't have to do that Rossi i can do my own dishes." Phoenix told him walking over to the sink.

"What were you two talking about?"

"Who?"

"Storm."

"Rossi."

"Damn it women stop that an talk to me."

"Dave theres nothing to talk about how often am i going to have to deal with that women?' She asked taking a plate from his hands.

"What if he married her?"

"Do you really see me an the Hotches traveling in the same groups?"

"We can do this all night Nixs."

"She warned me to keep my paws off of him." She told him washing the last dish.

"Tell me you didn't tell her you sleep with him."

"I didn't tell her i slept with him." she smiled kissing his cheek as she left the kitchen.

"Phoenix Storm." He called following her.

"Dave the meds make me tired an a tad bit cranky please don't make me shot you." She said heading up stairs.

Rossi followed her watching her as she changed an got into bed.

"I didn't tell her i merely told her if i had wanted him he would have been mine." she told him patting the bed as she laid down.

"You're sure of yourself." He smiled undressing.

"He might not like me but he lusts me." She smiled as he lay next to her. "No action sport unless you want to work the show solo."

"Mmm sounds tempting but I'm bushed." he grinned kissing her lips before turning out the light.

Phoenix woke up to lips on her neck an a hand on her breast.

"Good morning to you too Agent Rossi."

"It's getting there." He said turning her onto her back an kissing her lips when the phone rang. "Damn it."

"Oh poor baby." She grinned reaching for the phone. "Storm."

"You can't trust him Agent."

"Excuse me?" She asked rolling away from Rossi.

"You can't trust Aaron Hotchner he'll let them get you again an this time they will kill you he won't stop them. Do not trust him."

"Who is this how did you get this number?"

"Phoenix?" Rossi asked leaning over her trying to take the phone.

"Hello?"

"Phoenix what the hell is wrong?"

"Some women just told me not to trust Aaron Hotchner." She said hanging up the phone an turning to him.

"She said Aaron?"

"Yes Aaron Hotchner was what she said. She said they would get me again." She said looking past him.

"That won't happen." He told her when the phone rang again an Rossi grabbed it. "Storm."

"Agent Rossi what are you doing answering her phone?" Strauss asked.

"Checking in on her she's been ill lately." Rossi said. "Can i take a message Erin?"

"Where is Storm?"

"I believe her meds have her bent over her toilet." Rossi smirked when she smacked him an took the phone.

"Strauss."

"Storm what is this i hear you're ill?"

"I miner infection it's clearing up was there something you needed?"

"Yes theres going to be a ball all Federal agent are expected to show i trust you will be there."

"When?"

"Tomorrow night i will see you an the rest of them there."

"Did she hello?" Rossi asked.

"Did you know about a ball?"

"No."

"Great theres a ball an we all have to go to it tomorrow." She said getting up.

"Where are you going?"

"To shower." She said heading there.

"I'll join you." He smirked getting up.

"You're calling Hotch an telling him about the ball no doubt that's what she wanted me to do." she told him walking into the bathroom.

"Bossy broad." Rossi smirked picking up his phone.

"Aaron your phone." Rebecca told him smiling as he came out of the bathroom.

"Hotchner."

"Hey Hotch it's Dave guess what we have to go to the BAU Ball Strauss just informed Storm."

"The one tomorrow?"

"That would be the one."

"Great, how is Storm?"

"She's doing better-"

"Dave i changed my mind i don't have the energy to wash get in here an help!"

"Right I've got to go, hey call the gang an tell them to head to my house tonight."

"Alright." Hotch said hanging up the ideal of Rossi showering with Storm did not sit well with him at all.

"Is your agent alright?" Rebecca asked but didn't care.

"She's doing better."

"Is something wrong?"

"No theres just a ball tomorrow night i have to go to."

"Just you?"

"The whole team." Hotch said messing with his phone.

"Can i go as well?"

"What oh yes of course if you'd like." He smiled at her.

"In that case i have to go shopping." She smiled kissing his cheek.

Rossi smiled as he opened her shower door. "Now this is away to start a morning."

"Wash me Dave not get dirty." She smirked handing him a sponge.

"Trust me love i can do both."


	7. Chapter 7 BAU Ball

"So Morgan who are you taking to the ball?" Prentiss asked sitting on Rossi' deck.

"I haven't made up my mind yet. You?" Morgan replied.

"I was thinking of going solo. We know who Gracie's going with. JJ is Will going?"

"Yea will both be going." She smiled.

"An where is my sunshine?" Garcia asked.

"She was filling unwell again so she went an laid down. Ried will you an Miss Jade be attending the ball together?" Rossi replied.

"We will." Jen smiled turning her head when she heard footsteps.

"Hey Hotch man." Morgan greeted.

"Nice to see you again Rebecca." JJ smiled.

"You have a lovely home Rossi Aaron tells me you write books also."

"I do, oh this is Jen, Jen-"

"Rebecca I'm Agents Aaron Hotchners girlfriend." Rebecca cut in shaking hands.

"Do you do that allot?" Jen asked her.

"Do what?"

"Introduce yourself as Agent Aaron Hotchners girlfriend." Phoenix said walking out an sitting down.

"You don't look well." Will pointed out.

"Doc says the end of the storm."

"Is there something wrong with me being proud of my boyfriend?" Rebecca asked.

"No just odd that you have to use is whole name all you're missing is the SSA part." Phoenix said closing her eyes.

"An how do you know that's what she meant?"

"That's one of her skills she can read people like that." Garcia smiled snapping her fingers.

"Really so you can read me?" Rebecca asked.

"Of course she could." Ried said.

"So Rossi who are you taking to the Ball." Hotch said trying to change the subject.

"The pretty blonde from his last book signing." Phoenix smirked. "What was her name Dave, Miffy muffy?"

"Muffin." Rossi smirked.

"Ah yes Muffin with the big blue eyes an a nice rack." She snickered.

"That's are Italian stallion." Garcia laughed.

"So can you read me Phoenix?" Rebecca asked again.

"I can but i won't because people do not like to hear the truth at times." She told her.

"Oh come on i can take anything you think you know about me." Rebecca smirked.

"Becky i don't think she's up to it." Hotch told her.

"All I've heard is how great the Special Agent Storm is I'm merely asking to see it."

"You're a trust fund baby you never worked a day in you're life. The reason you introduce yourself as Aaron Hotchners girlfriend is for two reason, one you're very proud of the fact that the once farmers daughter is dating the Chief of the BAU team. Two you're very insecure of your relationship an are staking your an your boobs are fake, you're really an a cup small b at the most." Phoenix said opening her eyes. "Wish to hear more?"

Not to anyones surprise Rebecca stormed out.

"Storm." Hotch rose.

"Yeah I'd save it until later boss man with the meds I'm on I'm not going to remember a thing you say." She told him waving him off.

"Are you for real how the hell do you know she has implants an her father was a farmer?" Prentiss asked.

"She has a country girl accent that comes an goes. An i was just around fake people enough to know an that was not the only thing fake on her." She smirked.

"Dave I'll see you tomorrow night ." Hotch said heading back out.

"All right girl spill ." Garcia said sitting next to her.

"Nose fake blonde hair dyed an she's had an ass lift an tummy tuck." Phoenix old them.

"You are a walking talking freak girl." Morgan stated.

"Love you to chocolate love." She giggled.

"Alright Storm you've gone from sleepy to loopy i think you need more sleep." Rossi said lifting her up. "I'll be back."

With that he took her up stairs an came back down to talk some more before everyone went home. After cleaning up he headed off to bed.

"Hotch is going to kill me." She mumbled as he climbed into bed.

"He knows you're on meds I'm sure he'll forgive."

"No he won't he hates me."

"He dose not."

"He dose." She mumbled falling asleep again.

"No love i think he's fallen for you." Rossi whispered to her.

THE BAU BALL.

Hotch was actually having a good time Strauss stayed clear of him an his team all looked good an seemed to be having fun. Although Storm had yet to show.

"Hey Rossi is Storm still sick?" Morgan asked with a lovely lady on his arm.

"Alittle but she said she'd be here." Rossi said dancing with Muffin.

"Aaron dance with me?" Rebecca asked taking his hand.

Nodding Hotch followed her out on to the floor.

Phoenix walked into the room an smiled as she spotted her team her eyes stopped when she spotted her brother.

"What in the world is he doing here?" She asked herself.

"Wow is that are straight lace Agent?" Morgan asked spotting her

"She's lovely." Morgan date said liking the light blue dress with flowers on the skirt.

"She is." Hotch said looking at her.

Rebecca looked at Hotch then glared at Storm .

Phoenix was making her way to her brother when her arm was lightly grabbed.

"May i have this dance?" A young man asked her.

Smiling she nodded an he lead her on to the dance floor an pulled her close.

"Your Agent seems very popular." Rebecca sneered.

"She is beautiful." Rossi said twirling his date away from them.

Rebecca's night was about to get worse as the room broke out into dance an partners were switched an Storm ended up in Hotches arms.

"Listen Hotch about what i said-"

"You were on meds forget it." He told her. "You look nice Phoenix."

Phoenix looked shocked that he used her given name but soon recovered. "I think we should make this a short dance your girlfriend doesn't like me much."

"An with reason haven't you had enough attention from these men Storm must you trow yourself at Aaron really its so cheap." Rebecca stated pulling her away from Hotchner.

"Rebecca that's uncalled for." Hotch told her.

"Uncalled for she's trowing-"

"Phoenix is theres a problem?" Steven asked walking over.

"Oh look another prince charming coming to rescue-"

"Miss it's not lady like to cause such a scene," Steven said when he turned to find Rossi with his sister. "If you have upset her you will be sorry." He said walking away.

"Phoenix are you okay?" Rossi asked seeing she was starting to look pale.

"I think I'm going to be sick." She said trying her hardest not to.

"Storm are you alright? "Strauss asked walking over.

"Muffin I'm really sorry but would you mind if Dave drove me home?"

"Oh gods no go on Dave get her to bed." Muffin said "I'll get your coats." She said walking off.

"Aaron were are you going?" Rebecca said grabbing his arm.

"To see if she's okay." He said pulling back.

"Aaron i want to go home."

"Then go." He said walking over to Storm. "Storm are you-"

"Try an keep your girl on a leash will you." Steven glared at him.

"She's over done it I'm taking her home." Rossi said smiling as Muffin came back with there coats.

"Thank you." Phoenix said taking hers.

"No problem come on lets get you out of here." She said taking her arm.

"Is everything alright?" Strauss asked looking at them.

"She's ill Strauss." Hotch told her.

"Strauss as in Erin Strauss?" Steven asked.

"Yes."

"We need to talk." Steven smiled taking her arm an walking away.


	8. Chapter 8 Another Mistake

"Really Dave go I'm fine now I'll take my pills an go to bed you an Muffin try to have some fun." She said sitting on her couch.

"Are you sure you still don't look good maybe he should say?" Muffin asked her.

"Thank you but no you guys go." Phoenix waved them off laying her head back an closing her eyes.

"Phoenix-"

"Call if i need anything i know go on Dave."

"Well come on you're not helping her rest if you argue with her." Muffin said pulling him to the door. "Take care Phoenix it was nice meeting you."

"You to Muffin." She waved letting out a sight when she heard the door close an lock.

About an hour later She was still on the couch when a knock came to her door. Picking up the control she turned on the TV an turned to channel 3 an saw it was Hotchner knocking on her door. Turning it off she got up an opened the door.

"Is Dave here?" He asked her.

"No i sent him off with Muffin." She said.

"I thought you an he were a couple?" Hotch asked her.

"We aren't we just like being one when we don't have other dates." She said with a gasped as Hotch pushed her back an kicked the door closed as he pressed her against a wall an kissed her. "Hotch what are you doing?"

"I don't know i never do around you." He said kissing her neck.

"You fought with Becky didn't you?" She asked not having the energy at the moment to stop him she thought maybe she could talk him out of it.

"I'm sorry for her words. " He said looking in her eyes.

"You need to go home Hotch."

"It's empty there." He said kissing her again.

"Hotch stop I'm not a fill in." She told him.

"I never said you were." With that he claimed her lips again an lifted her so he was cradled between her legs an she had to hold him out of fear of falling."You look so beautiful out of black Phoenix so beautiful." He mumbled undoing her dress.

"Hotch-" She stopped when he nipped at her ear.

"Aaron Phoenix i want you to call me Aaron." He said licking his lips as her naked breast came into view. "So beautiful."

Phoenix gasped when his lips grazed her flesh, she didn't know what it was about Aaron Hotchner that took her strength an energy away but soon she found she didn't care. She knew she would never care any time he touched her.

"Aaron." Phoenix moaned when he trusted inside her.

"God so good Phoenix you feel so good." Hotchner moaned cupping her ass as he worked his hips.

A/N Up next A case Full of Mistakes : This time it's Hotches past that comes back to hunt him.


End file.
